Shingled magnetic recording (SMR) regions of a hard disk drive (HDD) restrict the ability to write data into its current location. This restriction is due to the size of SMR regions and a magnetic head that reads and writes the data into the tracks of an SMR region. The magnetic head is wider than the target track width it writes to, causing issues with the re-write performance of an SMR zone in an HDD. Re-writing a track within a zone causes the magnetic head to pass over adjacent tracks, which may cause data in the adjacent tracks to be overwritten. Re-writing a prior track may cause the HDD to re-write large portions of a zone in order to re-write a single section or track. As a result. SMR HDDs may have reduced write performance as compared to other types of HDDs.